Knight In Shining Armour
by nalbrecq
Summary: It's 4am and here I find myself alone in my dorm thinking about the knight in shining armor that saved me for the drunken college boys of EastHarbor Univeristy. I should have known they spiked my drink but then I wouldn't have met him.


Hey all! It's been years since I've done any Fanfiction type stuff, My previous fanfic ID was querida1607 but since it's been so long I couldn't remember my login info so I made a new acct Anyways I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing so don't be too harsh! And if anyone is interested in doing a tagteam I like doing those too. Thanks and Review!

**Summary: **It's 4am and here I find myself alone in my dorm thinking about the knight in shining armor that saved me for the drunken college boys of EastHarbor Univeristy. I should have known they spiked my drink but then I wouldn't have met him.

**Chapter 1**

It was Friday night and I had plans to go out with Paul. Paul is my Fiancé, my very attractive fiancé I might add. We have been dating since high school, when I first met him he had ran into me in the hall knocking all my books on the ground and that's when I realized I wanted to be with him. We got to know each other and I quickly came to find that while he is sweet, he's very arrogant. I figured everyone has there quirks and this must just be his.

Anyways, I was getting ready for my date with Paul when I my phone beeped. I stroll over to the couch to find a text from Paul.

_Hey babe, Have to cancel tonight tons of studying to do. Sorry. See you tomorrow_

I also should mention that he's also a little self centered.

I sighed, _this was the fourth time this month he's canceled on me_, I thought to myself.

_There has to be something up he's not telling me_

So I decided to find out for myself what really was going on. I walked out of my dorm and locked the door.

I jogged over to the other side of the campus where Paul was living. As soon as I got to his floor I heard him open his door, I hid around the corner.

"Babe, don't worry about a thing, I told her I had to study. She won't be coming by tonight, we have the whole night to ourselves, I'm going to grab some take out, I'll leave the door unlocked so just come on in and get into something more comfortable" I heard Paul say as he walked out of his dorm.

He paused as the person on the other end of the call said something, which I can only assume was about me.

"You know why I can't break up with her yet, Kelly; you are the only one I want. In time it'll just be you and me. I love you baby see you soon." He replied then hung up.

I held back my tears until I heard the footsteps fade down the hall and he was gone.

I slid down the wall and let the tears pour out.

_I can't believe it, after all these years, _I whispered out loud.

I was startled when my phone started ringing; I looked to see that it was Cee who was calling.

Cee Cee is my best friend since high school and the one whom I share a dorm with.

"Hello?" I said trying to stop the tears.

"Suze? What's wrong?" She asked,

That's my best friend, always can tell when something's wrong.

"I..I'll tell you later, ok? I'm on my way back to the dorm." I replied.

"Ok, I'll be here." She said before she hung up.

I got up off the floor and walked back to my dorm.

I couldn't believe what had happened, I bet it's been going on for quite a while. I was so angry and hurt.

I pulled out my phone, scrolled to Paul's message and hit reply.

_That's fine. For your information, I don't think this is working out. It's over between us. Bye Paul. _ I typed and hit send.

I know it's childish to do that in a text, but I can't imagine seeing him anytime soon. I have the end of the semester coming up and it would just make things worse.

I finally made it back to my building, I got to my dorm and as soon as I opened the door Cee was there grilling me about what was going on.

"Where have you been!? Paul showed up here a few min ago and said you broke up with him? What's going on Suze? You two are supposed to get married in 6 months!" She exclaimed.

"He's not still here is he?" I asked.

"No, I told him you weren't here. He left. Now what's going on?!" She asked.

"Well" I sighed then proceeded to tell her everything that had happened.

"He what?!" She growled "I'll kill him"

"Cee, please don't, not yet anyways. I want to get through college without going to jail" I said "Can we just forget about it right now? I just want to watch TV"

"Oh no you don't! you are not going to mope around because of that arrogant jerk, we are going to a party" She said walking into my room.

A few seconds later she came out holding my black skirt and a red halter top.

"Now get dressed" She said as she threw the clothes at me.

This was going to be a long night.

15 min later we were out the door and walking our way over to the frat house.

After a few min of walking I could hear the faint sound of music playing.

Let me tell you one thing about myself.

I don't party.

I don't drink.

And I don't like being around men who do drink, because honestly they turn into animals.

But here I was to humor Cee and to get my mind off of Paul.

Once we got there we met up with Adam, Cee's long time crush who is just now starting to realize that he likes her. I think we knew he did before he even realized it.

"Ladies" he greeted us as we walked inside.

"Hey Adam" I said

"Hey" Cee said eyeing him

"You gals look great" he said "Hey uh.. cee, you want to dance?" he added shyly.

She looked to me, begging with her eyes that I would be ok with her leaving me here alone.

"Go" I said "I'm going to go grab a soda"

Adam grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"Thank you" she mouthed to me as her and Adam walked away.

I walked over to the table and found myself a soda. I hadn't had anything to eat or drink in a while. Needless to say I chugged the soda.

It tasted a little funny but I didn't think twice about it.

I opened another one as I headed over to the couch to take a seat.

"Well aren't we looking sexy tonight" a voice said "Shall we dance?"

I looked up to see who the voice belonged to and I saw none other than Jason.

Jason is the known player, also bouncing from girl to girl.

"Nah I'm good, thanks though" I replied.

"Ok then, well at least let me get you another soda." He said

"Sure" I replied

I had noticed that my mind was getting a little foggy but shrugged it off blaming it on being tired.

He came back with my soda. I opened it and drank it down with in a few minutes.

"I take it you want another?" he asked a little surprised as to how fast I drank it.

"Why not" I replied

I got up to follow him and almost fell over.

"Must have had to much sugar" I mumbled to myself "But one more won't hurt"

Jason handed me another one and down it went.

That's when I started feeling funny, not being able to think straight or walk straight.

"Here let me help you" Jason said with a smile.

He brought me to a room and sat me on the bed.

I felt him tugging at my jacket.

"Here let's take this off" he said

"Jason, knock it off. I'm not..I'm not doing that with you." I replied as confident as I could be.

"Oh come on Suze, you know you want me" He replied

"Jason, just stop!" I yelled.

I couldn't focus on anything, I was so dizzy.

"Shut up Suze" he said as he pushed me down on the bed.

He didn't get very far, I heard the door open and someone come in.

"Get off her Jason, I'm sure you heard her say stop." The sexy voice said.

"Oh come on, it's a party, we're supposed to have fun." He replied "I won't hurt her, so you can leave"

"Yeah that's not happening, leave Jason before I make you." The man replied.

"Whatever" Jason said and left the room.

I tried to stand up but didn't quite make it.

The man caught me.

"Thanks" I said to him.

The man was very handsome. Dark hair, olive toned skin and built.

"Anytime Querida" he replied.

He had a silky voice, my guess was that he had some Spanish background.

"I don't feel so good" I told him.

I collapsed into him.

"I know, you had quite a bit to drink" He replied holding onto me tighter

I breathed in his scent, it was intoxicating. Then quickly I realized what we had said.

"I don't drink, I didn't drink, I only had soda." I said defending myself.

"They spike the soda's love, it's a favorite prank of Jason's" he replied. He didn't seem too happy with Jason at the moment.

"Oh." I said in reply.

"Let me take you home." He said as he picked me up and carried me downstairs and out the door.

"Which dorm?" he asked

"Lincoln Hall, Dorm 7" I replied as I struggled to keep my eyes open but within a matter of minutes I was passed out.

Next thing I know its 4am and I'm alone in my dorm, thinking about my knight in shining armor who saved me from Jason. I never got his name but I sure hope I would run into him soon. He was all I could think about as I drifted back to sleep.

**Let me know what you thought, whether it's keep going or don't quit your day job!**

**Review!**

**~Nicole**


End file.
